7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Photo Gallery
'Photo Gallery' Feel free to insert all the 7 Seeds pics you can find (or made yourself) into this awesome gallery! Just make sure to remember that new character pics (if they don't replace double pics in the Characters pics Section) are to be put into the section "Various wonderful pictures by Yumi Tamura-sama". Also, please always add the artists' name to the picture title if you're adding new fanart! Have fun 'checking out all those incredibly beautiful pictures by Tamura-sama and her fans! 'Yumi Tamura-sama Tamura1.jpg|The mangaka of this great series: Yumi Tamura-sama Tamura2.jpg|'Yumi Tamura-sama giving autographs' Tamura3.jpg|'Yumi Tamura-sama giving autographs' Tamura4.jpg|'Yumi Tamura-sama's avatars' 'Characters' 'Team Spring' Hana2.jpg|'Hana Sugurono'|link=Hana Sugurono Hana.png|'Spoilers Hana Sugurono'|link=Spoilers Hana Sugurono Tsunomata2.png|'Mansaku Tsunomata'|link=Mansaku Tsunomata Mansaku.png|'Spoilers Mansaku Tsunomata'|link=Spoilers Mansaku Tsunomata Fujiko1.jpg|'Fujiko Amacha'|link=Fujiko Amacha Fujiko.png|'Spoilers Fujiko Amacha'|link=Spoilers Fujiko Amacha Haru1.jpg|'Haru Yukima'|link=Haru Yukima Haru.png|'Spoilers Haru Yukima'|link=Spoilers Haru Yukima Momotaro2.png|'Momotaro Nobi'|link=Momotaro Nobi Momotaro.png|'Spoilers Momotaro Nobi'|link=Spoilers Momotaro Nobi Chisa1.jpg|'Chisa Taiami'|link=Chisa Taiami Chisa.png|'Spoilers Chisa Taiami'|link=Spoilers Chisa Taiami Hibari1.png|'Hibari Niigusa'|link=Hibari Niigusa Hibari.png|'Spoilers Hibari Niigusa'|link=Spoilers Hibari Niigusa Yanagi2.jpg|'Tosei Yanagi'|link=Tosei Yanagi Tosei.png|'Spoilers Tosei Yanagi'|link=Spoilers Tosei Yanagi 'Team Summer A' Ango1.jpg|'Ango'|link=Ango Ango.png|'Spoilers Ango'|link=Spoilers Ango Ryo3.jpg|'Ryou'|link=Ryou Ryo.png|'Spoilers Ryou'|link=Spoilers Ryou Koruri1.jpg|'Koruri'|link=Koruri Koruri.png|'Spoilers Koruri'|link=Spoilers Koruri Ayu1.jpg|'Ayu'|link=Ayu Ayu.png|'Spoilers Ayu'|link=Spoilers Ayu Gengoro1.jpg|'Gengorou'|link=Gengorou Genforo.png|'Spoilers Gengorou'|link=Spoilers Gengorou Ban1.jpg|'Ban'|link=Ban Ban.png|'Spoilers Ban'|link=Spoilers Ban Nijiko1.jpg|'Nijiko'|link=Nijiko Nijiko.png|'Spoilers Nijiko'|link=Spoilers Nijiko Unami1.jpg|'Unami'|link=Unami Unami1.jpg|'Spoilers Unami'|link=Spoilers Unami 'Team Summer B' Natsu1.jpg|'Natsu Iwashimizu'|link=Natsu Iwashimizu Natsu.png|'Spoilers Natsu Iwashimizu'|link=Spoilers Natsu Iwashimizu Arashi1.jpg|'Arashi Aota'|link=Arashi Aota Arashi.png|'Spoilers Arashi Aota'|link=Spoilers Arashi Aota Semimaru3.jpg|'Semimaru Asai'|link=Semimaru Asai Semimaru.png|'Spoilers Semimaru Asai'|link=Spoilers Semimaru Asai Matsuri1.jpg|'Matsuri Tendou'|link=Matsuri Tendou Matsuri.png|'Spoilers Matsuri Tendou'|link=Spoilers Matsuri Tendou Chimaki1.jpg|'Chimaki Yamori'|link=Chimaki Yamori Chimaki.png|'Spoilers Chimaki Yamori'|link=Spoilers Chimaki Yamori Hotaru1.jpg|'Hotaru Kusakuri'|link=Hotaru Kusakuri Hotaru.png|'Spoilers Hotaru Kusakuri'|link=Spoilers Hotaru Kusakuri Kaname2.png|'Kaname Mozunoto'|link=Kaname Mozunoto Kaname1.jpg|'Spoilers Kaname Mozunoto'|link=Spoilers Kaname Mozunoto Botan1.jpg|'Botan Saotome'|link=Botan Saotome Botan.png|'Spoilers Botan Saotome'|link=Spoilers Botan Saotome 'Team Autumn' Akio1.jpg|'Akio Haza'|link=Akio Haza Akio.png|'Spoilers Akio Haza'|link=Spoilers Akio Haza Ran1.jpg|'Ran Shishigaki'|link=Ran Shishigaki Ran.png|'Spoilers Ran Shishigaki'|link=Spoilers Ran Shishigaki Karita1.png|'Hazuki Karita'|link=Hazuki Karita Hazuki.png|'Spoilers Hazuki Karita'|link=Spoilers Hazuki Karita Kurumi1.jpg|'Kurumi Shikano'|link=Kurumi Shikano Kurumi.png|'Spoilers Kurumi Shikano'|link=Spoilers Kurumi Shikano Ryusei1.jpg|'Ryuusei Ogiwara'|link=Ryuusei Ogiwara Ryusei.png|'Spoilers Ryuusei Ogiwara'|link=Spoilers Ryuusei Ogiwara Akane1.jpg|'Akane Nashimoto'|link=Akane Nashimoto Akane.png|'Spoilers Akane Nashimoto'|link=Spoilers Akane Nashimoto Sakuya1.jpg|'Sakuya Yamaki'|link=Sakuya Yamaki Sakuya.png|'Spoilers Sakuya Yamaki'|link=Spoilers Sakuya Yamaki Izayoi1.jpg|'Ryoya Izayoi'|link=Ryoya Izayoi Izayoi.png|'Spoilers Ryoya Izayoi'|link=Spoilers Ryoya Izayoi 'Team Winter' Aramaki4.jpg|'Takahiro Aramaki'|link=Takahiro Aramaki Aramaki.png|'Spoilers Takahiro Aramaki'|link=Spoilers Takahiro Aramaki fubuki3.png|'Fubuki Samejima'|link=Fubuki Samejima Fubuki.png|'Spoilers Fubuki Samejima'|link=Spoilers Fubuki Samejima Mitsuru1.jpg|'Mitsuru Kagurazaka'|link=Mitsuru Kagurazaka Mitsuru.png|'Spoilers Mitsuru Kagurazaka'|link=Spoilers Mitsuru Kagurazaka Mutsuki1.png|'Mutsuki Karezono'|link=Mutsuki Karezono Mutsuki.png|'Spoilers Mutsuki Karezono'|link=Mutsuki Karezono Arare.png|'Arare Fushizuke'|link=Arare Fushizuke Arare.png|'Spoilers Arare Fushizuke'|link=Spoilers Arare Fushizuke Fuka.png|'Fuka Ayatori'|link=Fuka Ayatori Fuka.png|'Spoilers Fuka Ayatori'|link=Spoilers Fuka Ayatori Toji.png|'Toji Murozaki'|link=Toji Murozaki Toji.png|'Spoilers Toji Murozaki'|link=Spoilers Toji Murozaki Sayuru2.png|'Sayuru Kumakawa'|link=Sayuru Kumakawa Sayuru.png|'Spoilers Sayuru Kumakawa'|link=Spoilers Sayuru Kumakawa 'Other Characters' 'Inhabitants of Ryugu Shelter' Mark1.jpg|'Ibaraki Mark'|link=Ibaraki Mark Mark1.jpg|'Spoilers Ibaraki Mark'|link=Spoilers Ibaraki Mark Maria1.jpg|'Miki Maria'|link=Miki Maria Maria1.jpg|'Spoilers Miki Maria'|link=Spoilers Miki Maria Dj1.png|'Kagami Norikazu'|link=Kagami Norikazu Dj1.png|'Spoilers Kagami Norikazu'|link=Spoilers Kagami Norikazu Oda2.png|'Oda Michitsuna'|link=Oda Michitsuna Oda2.png|'Spoilers Oda Michitsuna'|link=Spoilers Oda Michitsuna Sadao1.png|'Saruwatari Sadao'|link=Saruwatari Sadao Sadao1.png|'Spoilers Saruwatari Sadao'|link=Spoilers Saruwatari Sadao Hino1.png|'Hino Takeru'|link=Hino Takeru Hino1.png|'Spoilers Hino Takeru'|link=Spoilers Hino Takeru Mangaka1.png|'Sakata Tokidoki'|link=Sakata Tokidoki Mangaka1.png|'Spoilers Sakata Tokidoki'|link=Spoilers Sakata Tokidoki Takashi2.png|'Sugurono Takashi'|link=Sugurono Takashi Takashi1.jpg|'Spoilers Sugurono Takashi'|link=Spoilers Sugurono Takashi Miho1.jpg|'Sugurono Miho'|link=Sugurono Miho Miho1.jpg|'Spoilers Sugurono Miho'|link=Spoilers Sugurono Miho Assistant P.png|'Assistant P'|link=Assistant P Assistant P.png|'Spoilers Assistant P'|link=Spoilers Assistant P 'Team Summer A Candidates' Shigeru1.png|'Shigeru'|link=Shigeru Shigeru.png|'Spoilers Shigeru'|link=Spoilers Shigeru Ukai.png|'Ukai'|link=Ukai Ukai1.png|'Spoilers Ukai'|link=Spoilers Ukai Mayu1.jpg|'Mayu'|link=Mayu Mayu.png|'Spoilers Mayu'|link=Spoilers Mayu Nobara2.png|'Nobara'|link=Nobara Nobara.png|'Spoilers Nobara'|link=Spoilers Nobara Hyo1.png|'Hyo'|link=Hyo Hyo1.png|'Spoilers Hyo'|link=Spoilers Hyo 'Animals' For further information about these pictures, go to either the Animals or the Setting pages. Dog1.png Sabertooth1.png Winter animals1.png Fish2.png Water nymph with rat1.png Water nymphs1.png Pissed off dinosaur1.png Fever wasp.png Llamas and chicken1.png Izayoi in field1.png Carnivorous rabbits feeding1.png Carnivorous rabbit1.png Cockroaches2.png Cockroaches1.png Derekalbert.png Batsu1.png Dai1.png Fubukimitsuru1.png Boar1.png Moronbird1.png Vol7 2.png Kuroda2.png Haru_Dai_Batsu.png|'Haru with Dai and Batsu'|link=Animals 'Various wonderful pictures by Yumi Tamura-sama' 7Seeds Official Fanbook 016 017.jpg|Part of Team Summer A with some other candidates.|link=Team Summer A 7Seeds Official Fanbook 018.jpg|The two leaders of Team Autumn|link=Team Autumn 7Seeds Official Fanbook 003.jpg|'Team Summer B'|link=Team Summer B 7Seeds Official Fanbook 013.jpg|'Team Winter'|link=Team Winter 7Seeds Official Fanbook 009.jpg|'Team Spring'|link=Team Spring Fanbook cover.jpg|'Various main characters'|link=Characters Fubukimitsuru1.png|'Aramaki with his dogs'|link=Animals 427596 282695921802746 216164418455897 678562 223835759 n.jpg|'Mayu and Koruri' 302371 216581671747505 1246417750 n.jpg|'Members of Team Winter'|link=Radio drama Natsu3.jpg|'Natsu dreaming'|link=Natsu Iwashimizu Impact event.jpg|'A meteorite hitting the earth' (fake pic)|link=Development Wiki-wordmark.png|'The 7 Seeds logo'|link=7_Seeds_Wiki Cd3.jpg|'Hana and Fujiko'|link=Radio drama Cd2.jpg|'Young Aramaki and his nameless dog friend'|link=Radio drama Cd1.jpg|'Natsu, Semimaru and Arashi'|link=Radio drama SummerB 1.jpg|'Team Summer B'|link=Team Summer B Summer A 3.jpg|'Team Summer A in despair' Ryo1.jpg|'Ryou and Ango' arashi alone 1.jpg|'Arashi alone in the wide ocean' Natsu2.jpg|'Natsu' Ryugu Shelter2.jpg|'Members of Ryugu Shelter' aramaki_ayu1.jpg|'Ayu, Kuroda and Aramaki' aramaki_natsu1.jpg|'Natsu and Arashi' Arashi_Hana2.jpg|'Hana and Arashi' Arashi_Semimaru_Natsu1.jpg|'Arashi, Natsu and Semimaru in the corn fields' fanbook1.jpg|'Fanbook cover' fanbook2.jpg|'More fanbook characters' fanbook3.jpg|'Natsu, making her own new path' group1.jpg|'Exploring the caves' Hana3.jpg|'Hana' Haru_Ango1.jpg|'Haru and Ango' Haru_Koruri1.jpg|'Koruri and Haru' Haru_Koruri2.jpg|'Koruri meets Haru' Maria3.jpg|'Maria, Hino, Sadao, Kagami' Shigeru2.jpg|'Young Shigeru' darkness at sea.jpg|'darkness at sea' mayu_koruri1.jpg|'Mayu and Koruri' on the Flowers cover page vol25_2.jpg|'Backside cover of Vol. 25' 'Plants and Scenery' Flowers1.png|'Arashi finds the first flowers in the New World.'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Northern_Honshu Blue Mucus2.png|'Blue Mucus'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Mainland_of_Kanto Blue Mucus1.png|'Hana accidentally touching the Blue Mucus'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Mainland_of_Kanto Praying mantises, dragonfly, boat beetle1.png|'Praying mantises, dragonfly, boat beetles'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Insects_Island Carboniferous era1.png|'Carboniferous Era-like area'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Insects_Island Collecting cactus1.png|'Semimaru, collecting cactus'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Southern_Honshu Izayoi in field1.png|Izayoi working in Team Autumn's fields|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Kansai_region Pitcher plant1.png|'Natsu almost fell into a pitcher plant's trap'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Animals_and_plants_on_Cat_Island Sundew1.png|'Natsu is attacked by a giant sundew plant'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Animals_and_plants_on_Cat_Island Peace memorial1.jpg|'Arashi discovers the Nagasaki Peace Memorial underwater'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Geography Seven Seeds vol02 ch08 p142-143.png|'Team Spring'|link=Team Spring Seven Seeds vol07 ch36 p009.png|'The mess hall of the Summer A candidates'|link=Other Characters Main hall1.png|'Ryugu Shelter's meeting hall'|link=Ryugu Shelter Ryugu shelter 1.png|'Ryugu Shelter's entrance area'|link=Ryugu Shelter 'Various informative pictures' Wind class.png|'Wind Class'|link=Specialist Classes Soil class.png|'Soil Class'|link=Specialist Classes Medical class.png|'Medical Class'|link=Specialist Classes Animal class.png|'Animal Class'|link=Specialist Classes Plant class.png|'Plants Class'|link=Specialist Classes Water class.png|'Water Class'|link=Specialist Classes Fire class.png|'Fire Class'|link=Specialist Classes Layout1.png|'The layout of Ryugu Shelter'|link=Ryugu Shelter 'Complete volume covers' vol26_2.jpg vol25_4.jpg vol24_1.jpg 14859526 000.jpg 22.2.jpg 21.jpg 20.jpg 19.jpg 18.jpeg 17.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg 14.jpg 13.jpg 12.jpg 11.jpg 10.jpg 9.jpg 8.jpg 7.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg 'Fanart' Hana & Arashi.jpeg|'Arashi and Hana' colored by Nina Hana.jpeg|'Hana in the ocean' colored by Nina Ango.jpeg|'Ango' colored by Nina Tree of Seasons.jpg|'The Four Seasons' by Ysaye ango_hana 1.jpg|'Ango and Hana' by unkonwn artist aramaki_2.png|'Aramaki, Fubuki and Mitsuru' by unknown artist aramaki_3.png|'Sad Aramaki' by unknown artist Natsu5.jpg|'Natsu' by Ki.ck7 Natsu6.jpg|'Natsu's development' by Haku Soujiro natsu_hana1.jpg|'Natsu and Hana' by unknown artist natsu_hana2.jpg|'Natsu and Hana' by Haku Soujiro Semimaru_Natsu1.png|'Semimaru and Natsu' by unknown artist summer A 1.jpg|'Team Summer A, lost souls in hell' by luckychan summer A 2.jpg|'Cheerful candidates for Team Summer A' by Goss Ango2.jpg|'Ango greeting the sun' by unknown artist Ango_Ayu1_by Goss.jpg|'Ango and Ayu' by Goss Ango_Hana3.jpg|'Ango and Hana' by unknown artist Ango_Hana4_by Haku Soujiro.jpg|'Ango and Hana' by Haku Soujiro Ango_Ryou2_by Ki.ck7.jpg|'Ango and Ryou' by Ki.ck7 Aramaki_Fubuki_Mitsuru1.jpg|'Fubuki, Aramaki and Mitsuru' by unknown artist Arashi2_by Haku Soujiro.jpg|'Arashi' by Haku Soujiro Arashi_Hana1.jpg|'Hana and Arashi' by unknown artist Arashi_Hana3_by Haku Soujiro.jpg|'Hana and Aramaki' by Haku Soujiro fubukimitsuru3.jpg|'Fubuki and Mitsuru' by unknown artist group2.jpg|'Various pairings' by unknown artist Hana5_by Mun June.jpg|'Hana with the boar family' by Mun June Hana6_by Muto.jpg|'Hana, lost' by Muto Hana7_by Ki.ck7.jpg|'Hana' by Ki.ck7 Hana8_by Ki.ck7.jpg|'Hana' by Ki.ck7 Hana9_by Ki.ck7.jpg|'Hana' by Ki.ck7 Haru2.jpg|'Haru' by unknown artist Haru3_by Furinchan Hikaze.jpg|'Haru' by Furinchan Hikaze Kaname4_by Ki.ck7.jpg|'Kaname' by Ki.ck7 males1.jpg|'Beautiful men' by unknown artist Maria2.jpg|'Maria' by unknown artist Mark_Pete1.jpg|'Mark and Pete' by unknown artist Natsu7.jpg|'Natsu' by unknown artist Natsu8.jpg|'Natsu' by unknown artist Natsu10_by Ki.ck7.jpg|'Natsu' by Ki.ck7 Natsu11_by Kindy-chan.jpg|'Natsu' by Kindy-chan Ryou_Matsuri1.jpg|'Ryou and Matsuri' by unknown artist Semimaru4.jpg|'Semimaru' by unknown artist Semimaru_Arashi1_by Stay Here.jpg|'Semimaru and Arashi' by Stay Here Semimaru_Natsu2.jpg|'Semimaru and Natsu' by unknown artist Semimaru_Natsu3.jpg|'Semimaru and Natsu' by unknown artist Team Summer A_1.jpg|'Team Summer A' by unknown artist Team Summer A_2.jpg|'Team Summer A' by unknown artist Team Summer B 1 _ by Haku Soujiro.jpg|'Team Summer B' by Haku Soujiro 74088 497096160312313 1821859769 n.jpg|'Ango - peaceful life' by unknown artist 556758 497829616905634 669856576 n.jpg|'Ango vs. Hana' by unknown artist 543895 497088883646374 1997500718 n.jpg|'Hana - Flower in Storm' by unknown artist 563577 497843483570914 208183392 n.jpg|'Natsu and Ango' by unknown artist 154899 497820790239850 1138174591 n.jpg|'The world through the eyes of the child' by unknown artist 154947 497615753593687 1514655725 n.jpg|'I'll always be by your side...' by unknown artist 65006 497496660272263 450782752 n.jpg|'Hawk' by unknown artist 61435 497101783645084 259802584 n.jpg|'"I want to trust people...because we're in a world like this"' by unknown artist 60938 497844633570799 1176537867 n.jpg|'Dancin' All Night' coloured by unknown artist 64081 497498833605379 886278228 n.jpg|'Little Summer' by unknown artist 60916 497609193594343 1180214623 n.jpg|'Beautiful Spring' by unknown artist 74088 497096160312313 1821859769 n.jpg|'Ango - peaceful life' by unknown artist ayu_aramaki_kuroda1.png|'Aramaki, Ayu and Kuroda' by Fatimah Zafira mark_maria1.jpg|'Merry Christmas' by Aida Mayu_Koruri_Nobara.jpg|'Mayu, Koruri and Nobara' by あしま　みかる Aramaki5.jpg|'Aramaki, surprised' by フルーツ Sakuya2.jpg|'Sakuya' by Y T The Seven Seeds of Hope.jpg|'The Seven Seeds of Hope' by rin_uzuki Winters Dance.jpg|'Winter's Dance' by Luciol Sister Seasons.jpg|'Sister Seasons' by Stephanie Summer Flowers.jpg|'Summer Flowers' by alicelights Chibi Hana.png|'Chibi Hana' by Nali_prasi aramaki_hana1.jpg|'Aramaki and Hana together with dogs' by Schnekk Semimaru and Arashi.jpg|'Semimaru and Arashi' by まほ兎 Hotaru2.png|'Hotaru-chan' by ぞもこ Ango_Ryou3.jpg|'Ango and Ryou' by 夏Aのはぐれ者 日馬 Matsuri _Ryou.jpg|'Matsuri and Ryou' by chai Matsuri_Ryou2.jpg|'Matsuri and Ryou' by 津波のり Ango3.jpg|'Ango smiling' by 津波のり Semimaru_Natsu5.jpg|'Semimaru and Natsu' by 柑 group3.jpg|'Natsu and her friends' by ニジコ Minor Heat 1.jpg|'Minor Heat: 7seeds 17巻' by mokiti SummerB_3.jpg|'Chibi Team Summer B' by 水城 SummerB_4.jpg|'Team Summer B' by うおしろ Summer A 4.jpg|'Team Summer A Candidates' by しろこ Strong Women1.jpg|'Cold Women: Ayu and Nijiko' by 鈴也 Ryo4.jpg|'Ryo' by 鈴也 Love Triangle1.jpg|'Love Triangle' by 月影弥生 Love1.jpg|'Love is all around' by スタ−バックスうどん Summer A 5.jpg|'Team Summer A: There's Music Inside' by mokiti Ango_Natsu1.jpg|'Ango and Natsu: Awkward Love' by mokiti Divide1.jpg|'Divide' by mog Friendship1.png|'Friendship: Natsu and Matsuri' by ななれい＠りはびりちゅう Nuts2.jpg|'Natsu and Nuts' by mog Ryo5.png|'Keep Out: Young Ryou' by ささめ Arashi_Hana4.jpg|'Arashi and Hana' by 月影弥生 Natsu12.jpg|'Budding Soul: Natsu' by 月影弥生 Aramaki6.jpg|'Aramaki serious' by 津波のり Cheerful Youth 1.jpg|'Cheerful Youth' by mog Ango_Ryou4.jpg|'Ango and Ryou' by 一 Dirty Women1.gif|'Dirty Women' by きみどり Takashi_Miho1.jpg|'Loss: Takashi and Miho' by 鳩豆さちこ Natsu13.jpg|'Natsu' by ななれい＠りはびりちゅう group4.jpg|'Mixed Group' by yum Mark_Pete2.jpg|'Mark and Pete' by 職安 group5.jpg|'Mixed Group' by 瀬野 Christmas1.jpg|'Merry Christmas' by yuuuuki Shigeru3.jpg|'Shigeru' by しょう Yanagi1.jpg|'Yanagi' by JURAKI Ran2.png|'Sexy Ran' by たMAX Aramaki7.png|'Aramaki' by めいちゃん tango1.jpg|'Gengorou with Tango' by 神田露姫 Hana10_by QuaChua.jpg|'Hana' by Qua Chua photocollage1.jpg|'Photo Collage' by Linh hồn của gió Mayu_Koruri_Nobara2.png|'Mayu, Koruri and Nobara' by みこ Summer.jpg|'Ant and Grasshopper' by Ysaye mermaids_3.jpg|'Mermaids' by Ysaye mermaids_4.jpg|'The Ocean Connects Us All' by Ysaye Mozu 4.jpg|'Just Watching...' by Ysaye Mozu 5.jpg|'Predator And Prey' by Ysaye Winter.jpg|'The Human Is The True Beast' by Ysaye Spring.jpg|'Determination' by Ysaye Ran 4.jpg|'Cruelty' by Ysaye who_could_resist1.jpg|'Who Could Resist...?' by Ysaye 7_seeds_ch_1_colored_by_britne_elizabeth-d45lqf7.jpg|'7 Seeds Ch. 1 colored' by britne elizabeth 7_seeds_color_in_by_heartbloodrose-d46axqd.jpg|'7 Seeds Color in' by heartbloodrose summer_and_the_cicada_by_karini-d4iwzv5.jpg|'Summer and the Cicada' by karini the_place_where_you_fight_____by_heartbloodrose-d4joad9.png|'The place where you fight' by heartbloodrose Matsuri 2.jpg|'Can You Save Me...?' by Ysaye Botan 3.jpg|'Beware Of Cougars!' by Ysaye Botan 5.jpg|'We're home, Mommy...!' by Ysaye Ayu 2.jpg|'Grasping onto the future...' by Ysaye Arashi_Semimaru_1.jpg|'Buggy Doom 1' by Ysaye Arashi_Semimaru_2.jpg|'Buggy Doom 2' by Ysaye Hibari hedgehog.jpg|'But she was so cute...' by Ysaye 1157639_515373545201648_659992609_n.jpg|Kagurazaka Mitsuru in snow rain by Cậu 4 Category:Colored